The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor device including the same.
As performance of electronic products is improved, heat energy generated from semiconductor devices increases. The approach to solve the heat generation problem may be limited to adjust a temperature of the semiconductor device when the temperature of the semiconductor device is equal to or greater than a predetermined temperature. However, the temperature of the semiconductor device rapidly increases as the generated heat energy increases, and thus the performance of the semiconductor device may be lowered due to insufficient heat dissipation. In other words, efficiency of the semiconductor device may be reduced.